


The End

by IsisKitsune



Series: The Devil's in the details [81]
Category: Daredevil (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Character Death, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Magical Artifacts, Peter Parker is Matt Murdock's Biological Child, Technology, Wakes & Funerals, fucking complicated is what this is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:46:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24134545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsisKitsune/pseuds/IsisKitsune
Summary: Strange stepped aside the moment the code got called, knowing it was coming and already feeling the spirit part, knowing it was useless as Matt held onto May and cried with her. All he could do was offer a hand on a shoulder and do everything he could to try to remain professional, because he knew what might happen. Artifacts rarely bind to their host but if they do there's only a few options dealing with them post death. And he doubted they would want it buried with him after discovering it was the cause of their son's death. “Strange, come here,” Murdock surprised him by dragging him into a hug, along with May, “You were just as much of an influence as we were. I know you have to be suffering too.”“I can't, get distracted, I need to, figure out if-”“Just mourn, Stephen, just for now. It's okay to mourn.”
Series: The Devil's in the details [81]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1704817
Comments: 11
Kudos: 64





	The End

**Author's Note:**

> I know what I said in the last one's tags but if I didn't do a fucking 'the end'ing one I knew I'd get some fucking backlash so here it is. I am not happy with myself but hey, I'm happy with it ending this way

Strange stepped aside the moment the code got called, knowing it was coming and already feeling the spirit part, knowing it was useless as Matt held onto May and cried with her. All he could do was offer a hand on a shoulder and do everything he could to try to remain professional, because he knew what might happen. Artifacts rarely bind to their host but if they do there's only a few options dealing with them post death. And he doubted they would want it buried with him after discovering it was the cause of their son's death. “Strange, come here,” Murdock surprised him by dragging him into a hug, along with May, “You were just as much of an influence as we were. I know you have to be suffering too.”

“I can't, get distracted, I need to, figure out if-”

“Just mourn, Stephen, just for now. It's okay to mourn.”

He felt the tears start but shook it off the moment he heard the screech and rushed into the room, “It's alright. I've, I've got it. Easy, it's alright, I know, just settle and rest.”

May shook when she noticed Strange's cloak gathered around him, hiding something against his chest, “Is that?”

He nodded, and took a deep breath, trying to gather himself, “Yes, it, settled already. That's what, caused the scream, I'll... get this back to the sanctum and then I'll meet you for to discuss the wake and... burial.”

“You, don't have, um, rituals do you? We were going to do a Catholic burial, we're still discussing whether he would want to rest beside his parents or not.”

“Nothing, against your religion that I know of, just, mourning and a bit of lights, so to speak.” Strange shifted, glaring as he held the cloak tight to his chest, “Settle and rest.”

“Can, we see it?”

“Are you sure you want to after-”

May nodded, “Yes, can I?”

Strange didn't get a say, the cloak was kicked off before the thing wrapping his chest jumped away to land and shift around before it tilted up, “It's okay Aunt May, don't cry, I'm sorry. I'm sorry I didn't tell you.”

“Peter?”

Eight legs lifted up fully, “Yeah, May, it's me, Peter. I, woke up confused and, latched onto Doc. And Levi helped me understand. Dad, I'm sorry, I know you don't like electronics... But, the suit would become sentient anyway as much of my brain as it was copying as quickly as it was! I just, when it got to the point I couldn't move I, sped it along... I had it copy, well me. Sort of. I don't remember what happened after my legs stopped working... I, seemed to not have thought of that.”

“You really are Peter?”

“Yeah, didn't FRIDAY give you the updated letter? I, rewrote it, after my first draft, well some of it.”

“No, we haven't gotten any letters.”

“FRIDAY! You're fired!” Matt blinked as the spider like creature jumped and seemed to glare for no reason.

“I'm sorry, Peter, their phones are shut off, I've left messages for them with your instructions.”

“Oh, FRIDAY says turn on your phones.”

-

The Wake had been a small(er) gathering of friends and extended family... it was still enough to fill the church. But the burial. The burial had been something that made headlines once Peter's will was read and his final farewell and reminder to keep putting good into the world. But Matt had to admit, the spider bot clinging to his shoulder through the whole thing made him smile. According to May, the light show and the fireworks put on by Mutant and Sorcerer alike lit up the sky, and Peter had ohed at it in such an electronic sounding voice it made him smile wider, “Dad, it's Spider-man's face!” He'd brought up a hand to shush him and all he got for his trouble was the bot bouncing over to May to hug her and point, “Isn't it pretty? They're so, detailed and the precision. How long were they choreographing that?”

May actually broke out in a tear filled laugh as she kissed the bot on top of the head, earning an indignant woop of sound and limbs covering it, “I love you, Peter. I'll, miss- old Peter.”

“Oh, hold on, um,” Matt reached out the moment the bot jumped back to reform, wincing his eyes shut as the Iron-Spider standing in front of May, “There we go, wow, I didn't know I could get the spins like this.” May still laughed, along with Matt, and they both hugged the suit just as hard as they wish they could their son. Their worries were completely obliterated the moment the suit jerked back, “Hey, you made it! Did the trip go okay?”

Peni was standing there confused as the rest of the crew had a similar expression, “Murdock?”

“Yeah, well, sorta,” the suit suddenly shrank down and shook itself as it stretched its legs, “Jeez, that takes a lot outa ya,” it bounded up to jump onto the confused spider-bot, “Hey cuz, what's up?”

May was tilting her head as she watched the bots shifting and talking before the, much large, suddenly chirped and had happy eyes while the smaller settled, “Hi, so, you're the spider-crew?”

“Yeah, um, what happened to Murdock? How'd he end up in a bot?”

Matt shook his head, “It's, a really long story.”

“Ooooo, oh come on, I mean it's pretty and awesome but seriously guys... You did not need halos for this...” Peter's voice grumbled soft enough Matt caught it and chuckled.

“Hey, May, what's this about halos?”

“Oh, these are some of the friends from school, the ones with wings.”

Matt smiled, “Let flights of angels wing thee to thy rest.”

“Sing, dad... it's sing.”

“Eh, wing in this case, I hear no singing.”

Matt flinched when something flew to land on him, “Are you, understanding this yet?”

“You're, Peter, as he was at least, yeah. But, you're also a sentient artifact. Right?”

“Mhm,” Matt rolled his eyes as the spider on his shoulder shifted as if nodding, “So, Peter is fine and he/him is fine. And, since I'm sentient I adapt. If I was just like, a fresh AI program, I would be prompting everything, not adaptive like this.”

“Shadow Peter.”

“Oh fuck off, dad.”

Matt snickered as he reached over and held the bot to his chest. “I love you, Peter. And I will miss the old you.”

“Honestly, me too, dad. Who knew it was so exhausting just existing as an Artifact... No wonder all Levi did was sleep... Ugh, does this mean I have to find a wielder? I mean, I JUST got vacation time.”

May was chuckled as she elbowed Matt, “It's our Peter.”

“Yeah, no one can snark like that.”


End file.
